Jedynym, który może złapać welon, jesteś Ty, Kise
by LadySeara
Summary: Urodzinowy prezent dla NessLuthien, luźnie powiązany z "Gorzka wóda, kwaśna mina (...)", czyli jeszcze więcej skacowanego Kiseki no Sedai, które dla odmiany bawi się na ślubie.


Poranek po wieczorze kawalerskim Akashi'ego był dla nich niczym dzień Sądu Ostatecznego. Nic dziwnego, wypili roczny zapas alkoholu, świętując ostatnią wolną noc ich ex kapitana a potem spali niecałe dwie godziny, nim musieli stawić się w Urzędzie Stanu Cywilnego. Kagami próbował ich jakoś ogarnąć, ale przelewali się przez ręce; Kuroko wsadził głowę pod kran i pił prosto spod niego, podczas kiedy Aomine w szaleńczym tempie osuszał wodę do kwiatów. Kise leżał na fotelach, przykładając do czoła zimny okład a Murasakibara wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, lekko zielony na twarzy. Jakimś cudem wbili się w garnitury, ale tylko Kise wyglądał dobrze (jako model przyzwyczajony był do sesji w ekstremalnych warunkach, a Kagami wmówił mu, że zdjęcia ze ślubu trafią do prasy i musi na nich dobrze wyglądać). Ogółem, cała ich banda wyglądała jak ilustracja obrazu „ _Nędzy i rozpaczy po nocnym pijaństwie_ " lub „ _Jesteśmy dorośli, ale wciąż nieodpowiedzialni_ ".  
-Gorzej, jeśli Akashi tak wygląda. Nessa nas zabije – jęknął Kagami, przeczesując palcami włosy.  
-Jednego trupa już mamy – mruknął Aomine, wytrząsając z buteleczki ostatnią kroplę. Rozejrzał się i złapał za wodę dla zwierząt, która stała w nieotwartych pojemniczkach w pokoju socjalnym, do którego weszli. –Midorima nie przyszedł, zauważyliście?  
-Jak wrócił taki pijany do pokoju, do swojej żony, to na pewno nie przywitała go z otwartymi ramionami – Kagami potarł nos, czując, że chciałby mieć ten ślub za sobą i wrócić do swojego spokojnego życia z Kuroko. _Życia bez pijanego Kiseki no Sedai.  
_ -Myślicie, że będziemy mieć wesele i pog… CZY MIDORIMACCHI NIE JEST PRZYPADKIEM ŚWIADKIEM AKASHICCHI'EGO?!  
-O kurwa – Kagami wyprostował się na krześle, a Kuroko obejrzał na nich, nieświadom tego, że woda spływa mu po włosach. –Jezu, jeśli on nie dojedzie, to kto będzie świadkiem?  
-Na mnie nie patrz, nie mam bierzmowania i żyję w gejowskim związku – Aomine uniósł lekko dłoń, wracając do wody. Prezentował się świetnie w skrojonym na zamówienie czarnym garniturze. Skomplikowanie związany krawat zapewne był dziełem Kise.  
-To ślub cywilny, idioto.  
-Serio? – zamrugał, zaskoczony.  
-Nie, nie spadną na ciebie gromy za przejście progu tamtej Sali. Na mnie i Kuroko też nie.  
-No tak, wy też – mruknął Aomine pod nosem, robiąc taką minę, jakby się o tym właśnie dowiedział, chociaż Kagami i Kuroko mieszkali ze sobą praktycznie od studiów. Równie długo jak on i Kise.  
-Minechin, zapomniałeś o mnie? Mam bierzmowanie i chociaż jestem z Murochinem, to mogę być świa… - urwał i wybiegł do łazienki. Po chwili usłyszeli, jak _rozmawia_ z muszą klozetową.  
-Okej, Murasakibara odpada, nie chcę żeby obrzygał Akashi'ego albo Nessę. Musimy dojść do tego drogą demokracji – westchnął Kagami, próbując zapanować nad sytuacją. Dlaczego tylko on był przytomny? Dlaczego to na niego spada ta odpowiedzialność?  
-To co, gramy w kamień, papier i nożyce?  
-Tak – odpowiedział natychmiast Kagami.  
Na szczęście, nie musieli w ten sposób decydować. Drzwi otwarły się i do środka wszedł Midorima. Lekarz wyglądał tak, jak gdyby całą noc spędził w łóżku a rano zjadł porządne śniadanie i odwiedził kosmetyczkę. Podsumowując, nijak nie było widać po nim śladu pijaństwa. Wręcz przeciwnie, był świeży niczym poranek.  
-Jezu, czemu jeszcze siedzicie? Trzeba poustawiać krzesła, przeliczyć, czy ich wystarczy i czekać przy drzwiach na gości – warknął na nich, poprawiając krawat.  
-Jesteś pieprzonym czarodziejem?!  
-Co?  
-Jakim cudem wyglądasz jak z żurnala? Nawet kosmetyki Kise nam tak nie pomogły – burknął zazdrosny Aomine, ignorując fakt, że głośno przyznał się do skorzystania z środków do pielęgnacji ciała swojego partnera.  
Midorima dumnie poprawił okulary i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Zapominasz, Aomine, że moja żona pochodzi z Polski? Zaraz jak wróciłem do hotelu kazała mi wypić butelkę wody, potem położyła mnie spać, rano dostałem na śniadanie idealny omlet i wodę z cytryną. Jadąc tutaj wmusiła we mnie napój izotoniczny. Jestem jak nowo narodzony. Poza tym, rak jest dzisiaj na pierwszym miejscu. Mój szczęśliwy kolor to zielony, jak mój krawat… a szczęśliwy przedmiot za chwilę dotrze.  
-I nie chce ci się szczać?  
Po jego twarzy przebiegł cień. Zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
-Może trochę. W sumie skorzystałbym z łazienki…  
-Nie ma takiej opcji, Murasakibara-kun właśnie rozmawia z Posejdonem. Ej… czy ktoś zamawiał catering?

* * *

Ku ich zdumieniu, pod urzędem zatrzymała się furgonetka z lokalnego centrum hodowli ptaków, z której wysiadł Takao. Miał na sobie „służbowy" strój, tj. czarne spodnie i czarną koszulę, z byle jak zawiązanym szary krawatem. Spod siedzenia wyjął specjalne rękawice i pomachał nimi do mężczyzn zgromadzonych na stopniach.  
-Cześć, Shin-chan! Przywiozłem sto gołębi, tak jak chciałeś.  
-Kto zje sto gołębi?! – jęknął Kise.  
-Kagami-kun – odparł spokojnie Kuroko. –Ale wciąż będzie głodny – dodał po chwili namysłu.  
-ONE SĄ ŻYWE, IDIOCI – warknął Midorima. –Wypuścimy je, jak Akashi i Ness-san wyjdą z urzędu. Poza tym – zatarł ręce – mój szczęśliwy przedmiot to gołąb, a tutaj mam ich sto.  
-Te gołębie… te gołębie – Kise nagle zaszkliły się oczy. –One zginą, jak je wypuścimy!  
-Midorima, zawsze wiedziałem, że nie masz serca, ale to przegięcie – Aomine przytulił swojego partnera i zmiażdżył wzrokiem zielonowłosego, chociaż nagle zauważył doniczkę z resztką deszczówki. Woda wyglądała kusząco.  
-To są hodowlane gołębie, głąby. Wracają do domu. W tym przypadku wrócą do placówki, w której pracuje Takao. Dostałem na to specjalne pozwolenie – dumnie wypiął pierś.  
-Dobra, pomóżcie mi wyciągnąć klatki. Trzeba je dyskretnie zasłonić.  
-To nie skończy się dobrze – wybełkotał Kagami, ale podkasał rękawy. –Aomine, Kise, idźcie zająć się krzesłami… w tamtej Sali są zgrzewki z wodą – dodał, a dotychczasowa niechęć na twarzy Aomine zmieniła się nie do poznania.

* * *

Kiedy przyjechał Akashi, wszystko było gotowe. Krzesła poustawiane i ozdobione, dywan dla państwa młodych rozciągnięty, a Murasakibara siedział w kącie i pił miętową herbatę. Wszyscy wyglądali jak z żurnala, co spotkało się z akceptacją pana młodego. On sam również wyglądał świeżo i kwitnąco (jak oznajmił Midorima, to dlatego, że jego żona i przyszła żona Akashi'ego były przyjaciółkami i znały te same magiczne sztuczki). Kise z troską przypinał Aomine kwiaty do butonierki, upominając go co chwila by się nie wiercił. Kuroko stał obok Kagami'ego, z przygotowanymi chusteczkami (wiedział, że jego Tygrys rozkleja się podczas wzruszających momentów, to samo robił Aomine i Kise). Drzwi lekko się uchyliły i do środka weszła żona Midorimy. Szeptem przekazała mu, że panna młoda jest gotowa, czule poprawiła krawat i usiadła. Po chwili zjawiła się druhna i świadkowa panny młodej, Celi, o której nie wiedzieli wiele, ale Kise uznał, że powinna zostać modelką. W końcu pojawił się również Akashi, który stanął przed urzędnikiem i głęboko odetchnął.  
-To ostatni moment, żeby nawiać, Akachin – szepnął teatralnie Murasakibara.  
Ten jednak wydawał się być zdecydowany. I kiedy dwóch przebranych w liberię strażników otworzyło szeroko drzwi, a do środka weszła panna młoda, Akashi wyglądał na najszczęśliwszego pod słońcem.

* * *

Po ślubie zebrali się w wynajętej Sali, aby wspólnie świętować zaślubiny. Akashi i jego żona siedzieli na szczycie stołu i przyjmowali gratulacje. Tuż obok siedział Midorima ze swoją żoną (która próbowała dyskretnie wytrzeć gołębią kupkę z jego ramienia, udając, że go głaszcze) oraz świadkowa ze swoim mężem, Hanamiyą ( _jaki ten świat mały,_ pomyślał Kagami). Aomine i Kise siedzieli przy stoliku dla gości, razem z Kagamim i Kuroko. Cieszyli się, że najgorsze mają za sobą, nadszedł czas na zabawę. Kise i Kuroko pochłonęła rozmowa o pracy z dziećmi i domu, podczas kiedy Aomine pił kolejną szklankę wody.  
-Tak właściwie, Bakagami… pytałeś kiedyś Gluta jak poderwał tą swoją? Bo że Akashi ma wzięcie to nic dziwnego, gdyby nie Kise…  
-Serio? Podnieca cię Akashicchi?!  
-Ciiiiicho, Kise. Ty mnie podniecasz – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, a blondyn odpowiedział tym samym. –Chodziło mi o to, że Akashi jest przystojny, inteligentny i dziany, więc kobiety do niego lgną. Ale do Midorimy? W sumie ona nosi okulary… może jest ślepa?  
-Mówi się niewidoma, Aomine-kun. I nie, nie jest – Kuroko pociągnął łyk waniliowego shake'a. –Midorima-kun poznał ją na studiach, ale to Takao-kun pomógł mu z zagadaniem. Oczywiście, kazał mu to powiedzieć dla beki, ale zadziałało.  
-Co powiedzieć?  
 _-„Chcesz zobaczyć kolekcję moich smsów do ciebie, których nie miałem okazji wysłać, bo nie mam twojego numeru telefonu?"._ Takao-kun myślał, że zabije go śmiechem, a ona dała mu swój numer i zaczęli ze sobą pisać.  
-To było gorsze od tego, co zrobił Daikicchi – zaśmiał się perliście Kise.  
-A co on zrobił? – Kagami oparł brodę na dłoni. Dotychczas podano tylko tort i nie najadł się nim. Żałował, że te przeklęte gołębie odleciały. Można było z nich zrobić smakowitą potrawkę.  
-Uderzył we mnie piłką. Dowiedziałem się tego po latach od Kurokocchi'ego – nachylił się ku nim. –No bo Daikicchi nie wiedział, jak do mnie zagadać, a chodziliśmy do różnych klas. Pewnego dnia zobaczył, jak mijam salę gimnastyczną i wychylił się, by rzucić we mnie piłką.  
-Myślałem, że to był wypadek!  
-Kagami-kun, piłka zmieniłaby swój tor lotu o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni? – Kuroko z cichym westchnięciem dotknął kolana swojego Tygrysa. Dobrze, że to on myślał za nich obu. –Poza tym, Aomine-kun nigdy nie chybiał i nie przepuszczał podań, więc nie ma mowy, żeby to był zbieg okoliczności. Oczywiście, kupił moje milczenie w tej sprawie, ale nie sprzedałem się tanio.  
-Codziennie przez dwa lata musiałem mu kupować te cholerne waniliowe napoje.  
-Nie narzekaj, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun jest ślepy, bo poderwałeś go na dziecinne zagrywki. Już dzieci w mojej grupie mają dojrzalsze pomysły. Zamiast rzucania w siebie piłką i kopania ciągną się za warkocze.  
-Daikicchi ciągnie coś innego – zachichotał nagle Kise, a Aomine zarumienił się i uciszył go pocałunkiem.

* * *

Wesele trwało w najlepsze, kiedy nadeszła pora oczepin. Oczywiście, brać w nich mogły tylko osoby niezamężne, ale nikt nie przejmował się płcią. Dlatego też, kiedy pan młody próbował ściągnąć swojej świeżo poślubionej małżonce welon, wśród osób, które okładały go drewnianymi łyżkami znalazł się Kise, Kuroko i Himuro. Co prawda, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie eks kapitana, a łyżki przestały uderzać tak mocno i w końcu udało mu się odpiąć welon. Akashi, jak to Akashi, zdołał nawet policzyć wsuwki, które go przytrzymywały. Kiedy później panna młoda odpinała jego krawat, Aomine, Kagami i Murasakibara stworzyli blok nie do przejścia. Oczywiście, nie byłaby żoną Akashi'ego, gdyby zatrzymali ją na długo.  
-Teraz będzie rzucanie – westchnęła żona Midorimy, nalewając sobie wina. Zawsze bawiło ją to, jak wszyscy biją się o welon i krawat, by być kolejni na ślubnym kobiercu.  
-Najgorzej – Celi usiadła obok, a ona nalała jej wina.  
Obserwowały z daleka, jak młoda para zaczyna taniec, a dookoła nich krążą panny na wydaniu, a także Kise, Kuroko i Himuro. Panna młoda miała zamknięte oczy i kołysała się w ramionach męża, a z każdym ich krokiem napięcie rosło. Kiedy w końcu zamachnęła się i rzuciła welonem, upadłby on u stóp Kuroko, gdyby ten nie wykonał Ignite Pass i nie rzucił nim w stronę Kise.  
Blondyn złapał welon i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na niego. Goście zaczęli bić brawo i jedynie Kiseki zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, jak welon trafił w ręce Kise. Ten jednak nie zdążył zaprotestować, gdyż mężatki usadowiły go przy stole i ostrożnie zaczęły upinać welon na czubku jego głowy.  
-Miałem nie brać w tym udziału, ale nie mam wyboru – oznajmił Aomine, ściągając marynarkę i podwijając rękawy koszuli. Skoro jego partner złapał welon, on musi złapać krawat. Nie pozwoli mu zatańczyć z kimś innym, nawet jeśli był to tylko głupi przesąd.  
Znów uformował się okrąg dookoła pary młodej, ale tym razem to Akashi miał zasłonięte oczy. Mężczyźni wydawali się być mniej przejęcie łapaniem jego krawatu, dlatego też nie było dla nikogo zaskoczeniem, gdy udało się to zrobić Aomine.  
-Jedynym, który może cię poślubić, jestem ja – oznajmił, celując palcem w Kise. Blondyn zarumienił się ogniście, nerwowo skubiąc fragment krótkiego welonu.  
-C-czy to były oświadczyny, Daikicchi?  
-Ale lamersko.  
-Nawet Kagami-kun klęknął – wtrącił Kuroko, beznamiętnie popijając shake'a, podczas gdy jego partner zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, bowiem swoim stwierdzeniem Kuroko ściągnął na nich uwagę całej sali. –No co? Było romantycznie.  
-Wy…?  
-Ehe. Od pół roku – Kagami potarł swój kark, a Kise pisnął coś i uścisnął mocno Kuroko. –Mieliśmy powiedzieć po ślubie, no ale… sorry, Akashi, Nessa.  
-Nie szkodzi – kobieta klasnęła w dłonie i wygłodniałym wzrokiem spojrzała na Aomine, poruszając brwiami, jakby dawała mu jakiś znak. –Okazja jest dobra – dodała cicho, łokciem szturchając byłego asa Too między żebra (bo tylko tak wysoko sięgała).  
-O-okazja do czego?  
-Dalej, dalej bracie daj mu trochę ciepła i już – z drugiej strony szturchnęła go żona Midorimy, nie odrywając się od wina. Zapewne podobnie jak mąż, musiała pić, by tolerować towarzystwo.  
-N-nie wiem, o co wam chodzi! – mruknął, rumieniąc się. Kiedy jednak ktoś z głębi sali zawołał _**gorzko**_ , Aomine przyciągnął Kise do siebie i pocałował mocno, ignorując fakt, że okrzyk ten nie był skierowany do nich. –To co? Myślisz, że powinniśmy to zrobić?  
-Panna i Bliźnięta to chu…ałć – syknął Midorima, kiedy jego żona wbiła mu obcas w stopę.  
-Shintarou, idź zobacz czy nie ma cię w łazience. Dajesz, Aomine – wyszeptała cicho.  
-Z-zrobić co, Daikicchi?  
-No wiesz… cała ta otoczka, goście, żarcie…  
Blondyn nadął policzki.  
-J-jesteś okropny!  
-No już, już – znów go pocałował, tym razem jednak krócej. Dziwnie się czuł, zwłaszcza że wzrok żony Akashi'ego i małżonki Midorimy przebijały mu się przez plecy. –Wyjdziesz za mnie, Kise.  
I to nie było pytanie.

* * *

przepraszam, kochanie, to miało być zabawne. Ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę Ci się podoba!


End file.
